vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Esmae
Who is Esmae? In the past Esmae was a student at the Ascension Academy. Present day Esmae assisted in Chipz escape from the Vampire Council. Most of the time she has a very innocent seeming demeanor but behind it she hides darker thoughts and occasionally gives passive-aggressive threats of violence. She has a love interest in Chipz which she previously kept secret but her way of talking about it borders on obsession and possessiveness in characteristic "yandere" fashion. Her condition of being a spirit and coming in contact with darker spirits sometimes causes her to loose herself, with symptoms like memory loss. Present Esmae In the present she helped Victor and Hybris to rescue Chipz from the Vampire Council, by getting into his mind using some kind of "thought projection" while he was trapped in captivity, to wake him up from his dream and to know his location. .]] History of Past Esmae Background Esmae and her parents died in a fire when she was very young leading to her returning as a spirit. Ascension Academy The first fellow student that she opened up to when starting at the Ascension Academy was Chipz, they quickly bonded and she told him about her magical abilities of thought projection and some of her worries related to the academy. Spying on the teachers Together with Chipz, Hoshi and Rook she managed to get into trouble after spying on Professor Vondanen and Professor Willow who seemingly attempted to open some kind of magical door in a crystal cavern close to the academy. They were confronted by Professor Conor who claimed that he knew where they had been, but said that he wouldn't tell on them. She was later approached by Von, who treated her atypically kindly and asked her to keep an eye on Chipz for him. Instead of doing so she told Chipz of what Von had said. StealthRG stream May 26th, 2019 Again during squad assignment she once again spied on Vondannen together with Chipz and Rook, this time they saw him talking in a foreign language to the crystal beacon used to assign student squads. They were caught in the act of spying on him and when Chipz threatened to tell the other teachers about it Von seemed bothered, mockingly he insisting that that they really should bother Headmaster Kareeda with this information right away - and proceeded to drag them along on the charade to do so. Questioning them again the matter was eventually dropped. When the students left Von alone again she stayed behind to talk to Von, told him that it was all her idea to spy on him, attempting to clear her fellow compatriots. StealthRG stream June 9th, 2019 Ryder once confessed his love for Esmae who returned mixed signals. Spirit problems Esmae and Picwik both being spirits shared their problems recently with them feeling connected to all the other spirits at the Academy, including the evil ones. This resulting in them being afflicted with occasional memory loss and amnesia.StealthRG stream July 16th 2019 She was later so ill affected that she forgot who even Chipz and Rook were. reprimanding Esmae for playing "games"|250px]] A bad game of forgotten identity To make light of the situation of her memory loss and avoid the teachers attention they pretended that the various students identities were swapped around when she mixed up who was who. Mistakenly thinking herself to be "Chipz", the real Chipz played along with it and told his classmates to do so as well. It didn't turn out the best way when Vondanen found out about "the game" and threatened her disobedience with demerits and as she refused to comply she was eventually given a demerit. Being saddened about getting a demerit she was comforted by Rin who told her about her true identity. Learning it was an excuse to avoid suspicion she got upset with Chipz after figuring out the truth.StealthRG stream July 19th 2019 Revealing her love interest She kept her love interest and obsession towards Chipz secret but revealed it to some of her fellow trusted students who found it fairly obvious. Breaking her secret she confided in Victor and Speca. Victor tried to trick her that in order to win Chipz affections she needed to her stab him in the heart with a stake or sharp object. Even if his speech towards her was a possible attempt at dark humor she didn't seem to understand it as such. To Speca she admitted her obsession, that she would get rid of anyone who would stand in her way as well as not accepting any possible rejection. If he didn't want her she would make sure that nobody else could have him except her either. Speca told Esmae that she was going insane and was threatened as well. Esmae told Speca her that she would get her "stabby-stabber" and confess to Chipz openly. Speca would later relay the information to Chipz but he didn't appear to take it seriously.StealthRG/Pookie-chan stream 6th Aug 2019 points at (supposedly) Esmae's disturbing shrine|250px]] Going bonkers? Along with her Squad mates seeing her collecting hair samples she apparently set up a shrine of sorts in Speca's room when she slept on the couch in the main hall. The "shrine" had candles, an image of herself, Chipz with a heart over his face with the text saying "Mine" below. Speca was also pictured but with her face crossed over. When asked about the shrine she denied having any knowledge of who built it, instead she told about her family portrait having gone missing that she had placed on an original shrine of hers. Instead she pointed suspicion towards Speca having been drunk or Barthall for no given reason. Out of nowhere when Chipz stifled a laugh she weirdly asked him if he wanted her to choke him.StealthRG stream 11th Aug 2019 Powers and Abilities *Ghost Form - Esmae is able to turn into a ghost and use different types of magic. For example, she is able to project herself into people's minds. *Illusion Magic - Esmae is able to cast minor illusion magic, stated during her time as a student. Trivia *During her time at the academyshe kept a knife under her bed pillow. **Chipz has since removed it from her. *She really does not like cheese. *Cari taught her booping, implementing it into "Pink Squad". *Methusala Honeysuckle who were present when she visited Chipz dream did not believe in her powers and claimed her to use some sort of magical mirror device to project herself. *She is part of the unofficial "Pink Squad" which consists of the pink haired students at the academy. Also including Vevina, Cari and Arbor. *According to Eldrin, she also seems to be a bit of a sadist... *She tends to gossip and doesn't hesitate talking about rumors without confirming them, causing trouble and confusion. *Portraying her innocent demeanor she sometimes lies to avoid various embarrassing subjects. **One example being that girls don't need to urinate or defecate. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/pookiechan Video Clips *Never had a crush? *Don't tell anyone Speca *Vev is not telling *Esmae's makes fan-fics? *Inches and hugs *"Always watching." Spying on Chipz and Hannah. *Esmae bad seduction advice Gallery Past Esmae gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 1 Esmae (Pookie).jpg|Meeting Chipz for the first time at a bus stop at the Ascension Academy. Stealth May 17th 2019 2 Esmae (Pookie).jpg|First meeting. Stealth May 17th 2019 43 Esmae (Pookie) and Arbor (Oblivious).jpg|Esmae and past Arbor at the academy. Stealth_May_20th_2019_8_Esmae_(Pookie)_talks_about_her_powers_with_Chipz.jpg|Talking to Chipz about her powers. Stealth May 23rd 2019 34 Pikwik (WolfyGV), Eldrin and Esmae.jpg|Picwik, Eldrin and Esmae Stealth May 26th 2019 1 Esmae in the crystal cave.jpg|In the crystal cave with Rook and Chipz Stealth May 26th 2019 3 Rook and Esmae.jpg|Rook and Esmae Stealth May 30th 1 Kuroi Rook and Esmae.jpg|Kuroi Kage, Rook and Esmae Pink Squad Arbor Cari Vevina Esmae.png|Pink Squad, Arbor, Cari, Vevina and Esmae Stealth June 2nd 2019 5 Esmae Cemetery.png|Following Professor Vondanen to a graveyard with Chipz Stealth June 9th 2019 16 Ignis Squad, Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca.jpg|Members from Ignis Squad, Esmae, Chipz, Rook and Speca. Stealth June 9th 2019 19 Squad assignment after party, Esmae throws Chipz with cheese.jpg|Throwing away Specas bag of cheese flavored chips. Stealth June 9th 2019 40 Speca, Esmae and Chipz toast.jpg|Toasting after squad assignments. Stealth June 9th 2019 47 Speca reads Esmaes fortune.jpg|Speca reading Esmae's fortune. Stealth June 18th 2019 8 Esmae.jpg|Talking to Chipz Esmae_Movie_Poster.png|The Spirit. Art done by Zandwheet. Stealth July 13th 2019 15 Floating skull Reginald, Esmae digging up body.jpg|Assisting in the burial of Reginald The Floating Skull. Stealth July 14th 2019 26 Esmae Herbalism with Chipz.jpg|Herbalism catchup with Chipz Stealth July 13th 2019 19 Esmae sings Despacito for her plant.jpg|Singing "Despacito" to her plant. Stealth July 13th 2019 20 Esmae sings Creep for her plant.jpg|Singing "Creep" to her plant. Stealth July 13th 2019 21 Esmae in the library.jpg|Studying in the Academy Library Stealth July 14th 2019 24 Esmae studying.jpg|Studying in the Academy Library Stealth July 14th 2019 15 Esmae in the Academy Cave.jpg|Esmae in the Academy cave Stealth Aug 11th 2019 4 Esmaes shrine to Chipz.jpg|Esmaes disturbing shrine dedicated to Chipz. Esmae Swimsuit.png|Esmae's Swimsuit Esmae stabs Chipz.png|Esmae stabs Chipz Present Esmae gallery Stealth May 16th 2019 1 Esmae (Pookie).jpg|Visiting Chipz in a dream. Stealth May 16th 2019 13 Oblivious and Esmae (Pookie).jpg|Breaking out Chipz from captivity together with Oblivious and other members from Aegis. Stealth June 10th 2019 3 Present day Esmae.jpg Category:Ascension Characters Category:Spirits